Rambuctious Rumble Relatives
its like smash bros but with IRRELEVANT characterssssss =Gameplay= exactly like smash bros =Roster= *'Waluigi' (Super Mario Bros.) - No more a trophy, now the main mascot of Rambunctious Rumble Relatives! He's an all-around character similar to Mario, utilising the equipment he's had throughout many of his spin-off games. **''Jab:'' With a long reath, Waluigi repeatedly smacks the enemy with his lanky arms. **''Dash Attack:'' Waluigi does an awkward tumble forward. **''Up Tilt:'' Waluigi does a short trimphant pose, shooting his fist upwards. **''Forward Tilt:'' Waluigi performs a weird ninety-degree angle kick. **''Down Tilt:'' Waluigi dramatically bends backwards in anguish. **''Up Smash:'' Waluigi swings his tennis racket upwards. **''Forward Smash:'' Waluigi swings his tennis racket forwards. **''Down Smash:'' Waluigi smashes his tennis racket onto the ground. **''Neutral Aerial:'' Waluigi flails almost helplessly in the air. **''Up Aerial:'' Waluigi does a little spin kick. **''Forward Aerial:'' Waluigi swims forward slightly. **''Back Aerial:'' Waluigi extends his whole body horizontally, doing a sort of kick with both of his legs. **Down Aerial: Waluigi flips himself around to forcefully whirl his arms downards. **''Grab:'' Waluigi hastily grabs forward with one of his lanky arms. **Pummel: Waluigi smacks the opponent with his tennis racket. **''Up Throw:'' Waluigi throws the opponent upwards. **''Forward Throw:'' Waluigi uses the opponenet as a tennis ball, whacking it forward. **''Back Throw:'' Waluigi dramatically tosses the opponent aside. **''Down Throw:'' Waluigi throws the opponent onto the ground, burying them. **''Sitting Floor Attack:'' Waluigi kicks upwards as he sits up. **Face Down Floor Attack: **Face Up Floor Attack: **Edge Attack: **''Up Special (Swim): Waluigi swims up into the air. Rapidly press B to swim higher. **Neutral Special: **Side Special: **Down Special: **''Final Smash (Wall-Luigi): ''Waluigi begins to glow with a dark purple aura, creating lingering thorny purple vines wherever he goes that launch and deal damage to enemies. During the duration of this Final Smash, Waluigi has increased movement speed. *'Navi''' (Legend of Zelda) - Possibly the lightest and smallest character with remarkable recovery, Navi's here to make you stop, look, and listen for their pestering attacks! Alternate skins include Tatl and Tael. *'Fi' (Legend of Zelda) - In Rambunctious Rumble Relatives, she don't need no man to swing the Master Sword around! She uses a projected form of herself to attack her enemies; just don't let her annoy you. *'Tom Nook' (Animal Crossing) - After being sidelined from Smash after Villager and Isabelle's inclusions, Tom Nook is here to rumble! His moveset is fairly similar to Villagers, but with a number of attacks instead utilising things found around his shop. *'Monita' (Nintendo Land) - Monita guides you... to hell! She's a fighter with a long reach and impressive grabbing capabilities, so don't underestimate her! You can also play as Dark Monita, being one of her alternate skins. *'Sandbag' (Super Smash Bros.) - Getting beat up constantly wasn't a fun time for them, so now it's their time to shine and deliver the beatings instead! As expected from a sandbag, they're quite the heavyweight. *'Mary O.' (Super Mario Maker) - After getting an internship as a Mario Maker guide, she eventually received an invitation to Rumble! Mary 0 uses a variety of attacks using props from Mario Maker, accompanied by Yamamura and Undodog. *'Nikki' (Swapnote) - The pen is mightier than the sword, right? Nikki draws objects across the field that she can use to pen you down! She's a very versatile character with many applications. *'Flipnote Frog' (Flipnote) *'Link's Grandma' (Legend of Zelda) - You're never too old to murder people-- I mean, put up a fight! Link's Grandma may be easy to knock down, but her recovery and defensive options are no joke. This granny don't play. *'Rotom Dex' (Pokémon) - The companion of the player character in Sun and Moon (other than their starter Pokemon of course)! Rotom's a quick and annoying character who isn't just limited to navigation anymore. *'Gooey' (Kirby) - Gooey clearly isn't qualified to be in Smash, so Rumble will have to do! He plays very similarly to Kirby, with the main difference being many of his attacks being centred around his long tongue. *'Lakitu' (Super Mario Kart) - Looks like Lakitu's on his off day! He swings his camera and hook around like nobody's business, and you'd be lucky to successfully edge guard him while he's on his floating cloud. *'Morgana' (Persona) *'Biff' (Arms) *'Cap'n Cuttlefish' (Splatoon) *'Ashley' (WarioWare) *'Ravio' (Legend of Zelda)